


Siren Sound

by chasu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasu/pseuds/chasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be insulting, or at least vaguely offensive. Such a lewd portrayal of an officer – especially a female officer who, really, would never wear anything like that as long as she wanted to keep her badge, so it’s just inaccurate. Totally ridiculous.</p><p>And yet, Naoto hasn’t been able to tear her eyes away from the handcuffs all night.</p><p>("you’re dressed as a sexy cop and oh god please arrest me" au, prompt from <a href="http://lethophxbia.tumblr.com/post/98190262712/halloween-aus-deep-conversations-and-wow-i-wonder">here</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Sound

   Naoto has never wanted to be arrested before.

   But then again, Naoto has never been to a Halloween party before. She’s never massively regretted one of her own outfit choices before. Nor has she ever seen the girl with the loose curls under the police cap and the the costume that’s little more than lingerie and a scrap of a leather mini-skirt, the shiny black boots that stop just short of her knees and make Naoto’s breath hitch every time she crosses and uncrosses her legs, which she keeps doing, up on her perch on the kitchen counter – no, Naoto definitely hasn’t seen her before, either.

   It _should_ be insulting, or at least vaguely offensive. Such a lewd portrayal of an officer – especially a _female_ officer who, really, would never wear anything like that as long as she wanted to keep her badge, so it’s just inaccurate. Totally ridiculous.

   And yet, Naoto hasn’t been able to tear her eyes away from the handcuffs all night.

   That silvery glint at her hips whenever she moves, visible even through the crowd, and Naoto isn’t staring. She doesn’t stare. She only observes. And she’s been observing whenever she thinks she can get away with it, and even sometimes when she can’t.

   This girl. How does she _do_ that? She’s deep in conversation with someone, occasionally laughing and occasionally taking sips from the cup in her hand, looking perfectly content and at home in the middle of a crowded party, her pleated skirt all laid out on someone else’s countertop. It’s the look on her face, her relaxed smile and the complete openness there makes Naoto feel like…

   Like she could be approachable.

   Like something could _happen._

   Well, maybe it could, if Naoto was the type to approach girls at parties. The thought is almost enough to have her laughing into her own drink, plain water because she’s the designated driver and she’s starting to think that might be why Souji-senpai invited her in the first place. 

   He seemed very insistent on her presence, for some reason. Claimed he wanted her to “ _meet people, Naoto, I just think it would be good for you to get out there and-_ -” 

   Naoto realises that she’s been observing for a little too long, lost in thought, (she swears she can hear the clink of metal even after she looks away, and she’s heard that they’re very uncomfortable but Naoto wonders for the first time how it would really feel, the cool press against her wrists, the restraint–), and when she glances back over again the crowd has shifted slightly and she can see that the girl is talking to Souji-senpai right now and probably has been for a while.

   Naoto’s heart drops into her stomach because now she really _is_  approachable.

   And then Souji sees her too and waves her over, and Naoto wonders what would happen if she just… didn’t go, if her body froze as much as her brain seems to have, but no, it’s quite the opposite. She’s moving towards them before she even registers that she shouldn’t be, that this could turn very embarrassing, very quickly. 

   "This is Naoto,“ Souji says when she’s come to a hesitant stop on the faux-officer’s other side. She can see, now, that she has a light dusting of glitter across her cheekbones, sparking, glinting, silvery, like the cuffs– _stop thinking about the cuffs_ – "And Naoto, this is my friend Rise.”

   Rise turns that dazzling smile Naoto’s way, and looks her over, from her felt cat-ear headband to her stuck-on whiskers to her re-purposed winter boots. It’s not sexy at all – her shorts are too modest and her neckline too high, but Rise’s gaze lingers anyway before she drags her eyes back up to meet Naoto’s and beams as she says, “It’s nice to meet you.”

   "It’s nice to meet you, too,“ Naoto says, raising a hand to shake and realising a split-second later that that’s not what people do at house parties, but Rise goes along with it anyway. She’s wearing fingerless leather gloves, Naoto notices, and when her own hand bumps against the protruding handcuffs on the way back to her side, she can only pray that her awful blush is disguised by the dim lighting.

   "Rise’s a musician,” Souji announces, and Rise’s smile turns a little sheepish. Naoto wonders if she ever switches it off – it’s rather distracting, in a fluttery sort of way. “And Naoto, well,” he turns to address Naoto as he pushes off the counter he was leaning against, “let’s just say I told Rise you’d like her costume,” he finishes, and in the next moment he’s gone, suddenly interested in something or someone on the other side of the room, leaving them to their own devices.

   Naoto watches him disappear into the crowd and isn’t sure if it makes him a terrible friend or a great one.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this back in november, hence the halloween theme, and falsely claimed on my writing blog that it was posted to ao3 as well. it took me 2 months to notice that it actually wasn't.


End file.
